A Hidden and Unexpected Romance
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: Romania and Hungary are to nations that can't stand the site of each other, but what happens when one of them is secretly hiding a HUGE crush on the other and they both attend a party thrown by the notorious party animal, America . Who knows what will happen I DONT OWN THE COVER PIC.!
1. Chapter 2

**This is the awesome authoress saying please don't kill me if this is bad it's my first one!**

**Romainia: What gives with the pairing though? It sucks!**

**Hungary: Romania Vladimir Lupei, I hate you to but remember she can kill you off so I suggest being nice!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ! I wish I did.**

**Rating**** will change maybe (T :bad words)**

* * *

So the day started normally for Hungary she went through her things to do. Visit Austria, yell at Prussia, smack Prussia with a frying pan for being an idiot, leave to go clean up her house exc. There was something else on this agenda for her that she was almost excited about, the party Alfred was throwing. She hadn't been to a party in forever.

**_BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ _**

Her phone buzzed wildly on the table near her. Then she looked at the caller I.D.

… Oh god, she face palmed after looking.

"What do you want?" she mumbled angrily into the phone. "TO SAY I'M AWESOME," Prussia stated, Hungry felt as if she would barf. "And…"she sighed into the phone, "To ask you if you vanted to go to the party together?" Prussia's voice shook softly when he said 'together'. "No Prussia I already made a reservation at the parking area and paid for my parking spot," she stated "and it's too late to cancel, sorry." Prussia humphed into the phone "Fine, see ya at the party." Hungary rolled her eyes "Goodbye Prussia." She stated then hung up. Relief was the last thing she felt when she looked at the clock. "Shit."

_7:30 p.m_

She gasped, she had 30 minutes before she had to leave. Flinging herself towards her bed room to get ready. She pulled out her low cut black dress with her red pumps for a color accent and a silver necklace and laid them out on her bed with her small chain strap black purse, and then she rushed to the shower.

.

Finally she finished getting ready and curling her hair she looked at the clock.

_7:55 p.m_

"Yes five minutes early," Hungary fist pumped "I think that's a new record!" she flopped down on her couch with relief.

**_BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ _**

She had a text from Italy,

_Italy:_** Ve, Mrs. Hungary are you going to America's party?**

_Hungary_**: Yes Italy I am Why?**

_Italy:_** Ve, that's great I just wanted to know bieMrs. Hungary!**

_Hungary_**: Alright Italy see you there.**

She checked the time, "Time to go!" she stated silently, getting up grabbing her keys and rushing out the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**3 followers ! wow I'm happy but two reviews? Russia no like I need Your feed back!**

**and I don't have a beta tester and I suck with grammar, sorry for the late update hectic month for me.**

**Raited T bad language :o**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing tragically**

**Prussia : O.o Oh god if you owned Hetalia I wouldn't want to exist!**

**Me: Technically right now you don't exist why am I talking to air?**

**Hungary: Ooooohhhhh you just got Canada'd !**

**Prussia: Don't talk about birdie that way!**

**Me: D'aw that's so cute!**

* * *

Hopping into the car faster than Italy could say '_PASTA!'_ Hungary thrusted the key into the ignition and started it. She wasn't going to miss this.

Le time skip to private jet!

* * *

Hungary sat back in her jet relaxing for the minute it would be an hour to get there and then ten minutes to get to Americas house. Checking her watch she

saw it read 8:20 pm giving her an estimate of 9:20 to land and 9:30 to 9:45 to arrive at Alfred's house. She yawned a little starting to close her eyes...

**_BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ _**

Hungary's eyes shot open and so did her mouth she shot out four swear words right off the bat, but it helped that it was Austria calling she smiled

answering happily. "Hello Austria!" she said in almost a sing-song tone. "Hello Hungary I need to ask you a favor." he said almost sounding im-barest.

"Anything Austria I would love too!" Hungary replied happily. Austria gently cleared his throat, "I ... um," he swallowed his pride, "I need to use your ...

cover up." He was so meek he could be mistaken for Italy. Hungary burst out laughing trying to contain herself She asked why. "I have a bruise on my

face just a small o..."Hungary interrupted him before he finished, "WHAT!" she yelled into the phone panicking slightly, "WHO DID IT TO YOU THEY WILL

GET IT BACK TEN FOLD!"He quickly explained what happened "Hungary it's ok I simply tripped and hit my cheek and it's small a light shade of purple

mixed with yellow." Hungary took a deep breath, "Alright I will apply some to your face we will meet in the parking lot of America's house, okay?"

Austria did a sigh of relief and spoke in his monotone demeanor again, "Alright see you then." Hungary pleasantly smiled as she spoke, "Okay see you

then, Austria." She blissfully stated.

* * *

_**Romania, 3rd P.O.V**_

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_"_BLOODY MURDER, SHUT UP!" Romania growled chucking the spoon he was using to eat his favorite dish 'Muschi Poiana' that consisted of mushroom

and bacon-stuffed beef in a puree of vegetables and tomato sauce which always seemed to put him in a state of calm, and when the clock went off it

angered him incredibly much. It was 7:55, five minutes till he had to leave '_the only good part of this party is gonna be the free alcohol and seeing his dream_

_ girl' _he thought with a longing sigh, '_i know we are supposed to be enemies but i can't ever seem to get her image out of my mind.'_

He gently placed his bowl in the sink along with the spoon he had momentarily used as a projectile weapon just seconds ago and grabbed his keys the

air port with his jet was only five minutes away and might as well get there at eight. On the way to the air port Romania thought of her again '_I love her _

_and i wonder if she __likes me,' _he thought deeply '_I love everything about her, her chestnut brown hair, those forest green eyes with specks of yellow and _

_brown swirled into a __tunnel__ leading to her pure and beautiful soul, the way she wears a pink flower in her hair I even learned what it represented, Lake _

_Balaton, I liked her __ever since we met when we were kids I still have the picture that we took when we were in the park as kids.' _He sighed, "What I would

give to kiss her once," he said softly "just once and I could die happy."

* * *

**Please review I live for it! **

**keep in mind I don't have a beta tester and i suck at grammar !**

**That's all for now!**

**Ciao Bellas,**

**E. H. A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up chapter 3 alright!** **virtual candy to all reviewers!**

**Raited T (you'll find out )**

**Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING not even the song (until i win the lotto then hetalia is mine!)**

**Hungary: Will there be yaoi?**

**Me: maybe, maybe not**

**Hungary: Why you no tell me?**

**Me: so you are forced to read it to find out, Romania has a part in it to**

**Prussia and Romania: WHAT!?**

**Hungary: O.o**

**Romania: why me, why?**

**Me: author's note chapter 1 sweet revenge! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

_**Romania, 3rd P.O.V (The jet)**_

* * *

Planes bored Romania half to death wait he already is half dead! Romania walked around bored, annoyed, angry, and did I mention BORED. '_I don't see the problem in just_

_ flying there myself, I mean come on I can fly!' _Romania thought irritably '_Oh ya the nations think someone will try to kill me by someone I know they meant a vampire_

_ hunter'. _"AAAHHH SO BORED!" Romania groaned flopping down on the lavish furnishing of his jet, then his phone rang.

_**"Hellooooooooo Darling I'm Dracula Da Famous prince Charming, Don't Don't Don't Be Running, Come let me kiss you on the neck you sexy momm.."**_

"To what do I owe this pleasure my dear Eliza?" Romania said smoothly into the phone " Okay, one you don't call me Eliza it's Hungary too you! And two WHY THE HELL IS

THE ROMANIAN FLAG DOING PAINTED ON MY JET'S WINGS!" Hungary blasted through the phone, Romania smiled wirily "Don't you like it Eliza?" Romania purred "I made it my

self." Hungary growled loudly, Romania can feel the welt on his head from her fury now "I SAID DON'T CALL ME ELIZA AND NO I DONT LIKE IT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON

YOU I WILL STRANGLE YOU!" Hungary shouted loudly Romania had to check to see if it was on speaker "YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD BIE I'LL STRANGLE YOU LATER!"

_**BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

Romania gulped she changed see to strangle she never messed with formalities she was mad and he knew he crossed the line. Closing the phone

Romania sweat dropped

"SHIT I AM GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!" he cursed and face palmed tonight she will succeed in killing him tonight, won't she. _**"Attention passengers **_

_**please put on your **_

_**seat belts we are beginning our** **descent**."_ Romania buckled in and glanced at the clock.

_9:20 p.m_

"Right on time," Romania grumbled he was one minute closer to dying _AGAIN._ The flight attendant walked in and said he could take off his seat belt, so

he did and walked

out of the exit on the plane. _'Oh crap!' _he thought as he looked forward and seeing the jet closest to him reading "Republic of Hungary" _'__was he really _

_going to die before he_

_even saw Alfred's front door?'_ Apparently his assistant heard the phone conversation and took off Romania's hat and slapped on a turbin and a mask

with a white cloak and

pulled me forward and right past Hungary, '_SHIT' _he thought to himself but through his relief Hungary turned her head away and spat out, "Turkish slob" Romania saw a

recorder being pulled out of his assistant's pocket and the assistant pressed play "One kiss is all I ask and I'm sure you will change your words." Romania smirked he was being played

off as Turkey and it was working! "One, you try and and you die and two I doubt it!" Romania's assistant was now by his side and whispered to Romania "Shrug like Turkey."

Romania did as he was tolled and the recorder played again "Okay suit your self." Hungary rolled her eyes and ignored me once again 'it worked few' the assistant thought

smiling slightly and when they were out of ear shot Romania spoke "Remind me to give you a raise!" he stated to his assistant "thank you Mr. Romania" the assistant said

softly. The assistant led the way to the rental car that will take Romania the rest of the way driven by his assistant. When they were in the car assistant spoke "You can take off

the disguise now." Romania sighed in relief as he took of the Turkey costume "Thank you Drake, you saved me back there, " Romania said smiling "You sir are a blessing!"

"Anything for the best country in the world." the assistant stated and Romania laughed.

* * *

**_And Chapter three is out of here, and early too yay! Please don't expect early chapters THANK YOU!_**

**_Romania: Oh god were is Hungary? SHIT WERE IS SHE!?_**

**_Hungary: *Raises frying pan* GRRRRRR!_**

**_Me: O.o Romania RUN!_**

**_Romania: *runs away like an italian* SSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII..._**

**_Me and Hungary:* Sweat Drops*_**

**_Hungary:*lowers frying pan* Wow when he wants to run he can run. _**

**_Me: -_-"_**

**_Oh well Until next time!_**

**_Ciao Bellas,_**

**_E. H. A._**


	4. Chapter 4 NOT A CHAPTER MUST READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	5. Chapter 5 LET'S PARTY!

**I AM SO SORRY LATE UPDATE I FAIL AT LIFE WAA!**

**romania: Considering this story yes, yes you do**

**me: BITE ME ROMANIA!**

**Romania: Is that a request? *evil smirk***

**Me: MERDA! *runs like an italian***

**Romania: HAHAHA! *runs after***

**Prussia: *watches chase* keseseses well this is the AWESOME **

**disclaimer frau here owns nothing except for the plot and her poetic **

**license. keseseses ENJOY THE STORY! (T for unawesome swearing and **

**other things)**

* * *

_Hungary's 1st. P.O.V the airport_

* * *

" Turkish slob" I spat at the idiot in a white cloak and mask my enemy AKA

Turkey. "One kiss is all I ask and I'm sure you will change your words."Turkey

stated simply, '_Yuck!' I _shivered internally "One you try and you die and two I

doubt it!" I growled at that idiot then he did his sickening shrug like a f*cking

snob Austria was cute when he does stuff like that Turkey just wants to make

me puke "Okay suit yourself." he said in his sly attitude I resisted the erg to hit

him with my frying pan so I walked away and when to talk to my pilot on the

thought of my wings being repainted while I will be at the party, I looked up at

the air plane wings '_That idiotic f*cking romanian when I see him alone I will _

_Personally knock out that idiotic vampires pretty little fang' _I thought bitterly.

"Jefferson!" I shouted to my pilot and he walked over "yes Miss. Herdervary."

he stated rushing over to me "how long for the wings on my jet to be painted

over?" I asked while controlling the erg to yell "Well Miss. Herdervary-" I cut

him off " just call me Lizzy." he smiled kindly at me " alright Miss. Lizzy well It

should only take an hour or two." I smiled in relief "Good I'll be at the party for

at least four hours so it should be done by then." he nodded his head "Yes it

will" we shook hands before we parted "Have a nice day Miss. Lizzy" he said

while walking away "You too!" I stated back '_maybe it's Romania's lucky day I _

_wont kill him I feel too happy for murder' _I thought as I got into my ride to

America's house "Are you ready ?" my nice assistant chirped happily "

Yes Carol I'm ready!" she giggled happily "alright" I saw her put the car into

ignition and turn on the radio and Bruno Mar's "Marry You" was on and I

checked the time I mentally smiled I'll be there at 9:40 Right on time.

* * *

Romania's 1st. P.O.V Party.

* * *

I looked at the clock 9:25 Hungary shouldn't be there yet " Thanks again Drake

for saving me back there!" I shouted to my assistant as I got out, he waved his

hand dismissively " Any time !" he said cheerily. As I walked up to

America's door I adjusted my hat and knocked on America's door. " YELLO

ROMANIA !" said country boomed " Good evening America!" I said in my cocky

vampire tone " WELL COME ON IN BRO!" he waved me inside and I saw a few

countries were already there like England (surprisingly not drunk yet), Norway,

Iceland, and the rest of the nordics, france, and Seychelles thats who I saw

through the class A dance mob. I made my way to the bar and got a rum and

coke my favorite. I picked up my drink and when to talk to my two favorite

wizards. "ENGLAND, NORGE WHATS UP?" I yelled over the music as I sat down.

"THE CEILING!" Norway exclaimed emotionless '_god even under loud music you _

_can here the sarcasm in his voice'_ I thought with a smirk and England rolled his

eyes "NOTHING MUCH CHAP HOW ABOUT YOU?" said country yelled. "NAH ME

NEITHER!" I smiled happily then he gave me a mocking look. "WHAT?" I yelled

at him questionably and he pointed behind me, I rolled my eyes and looked

...my heart skipped a beat '_sh*t there's the girl I loved why did she have to _

_be my enemy?' I _thought tragically '_but damn she looks good'_ I almost had a

nose bleed she was wearing a low cut black dress that hugged her waist then split

back into a short to long cascading dress reaching her ankles with red heels and

a small chain strap purse. I heard laughing behind me I turned around to see

England laughing like a maniac and ...the hell Norway smiling?! "IS IT

REALLY THAT BAD?" I questioned "YES LAD VERY!" England stated loosing the

need to laugh and Norway nodded in agreement. "TRAGE-MI-!"I shouted

slipping into Romanian turning red and face desking with the table and the

laughter started again. "ALRIGHT DUDES AND DUDETTES" America shouted and

the music stopped and everyone was listening "EVERYONE IS HERE AND

ATLEST A LITTLE DRUNK SOOOO" the two people standing next to him smirking

france and Hungary that's not good "IT IS NOW TIME FOR SEVEN MINUTES IN

HEAVIN! YOU ALL WILL BE PLAYING!" some people groaned and some cheered

as france collected an item from everyone to put in the hat.

* * *

Hungary's 1st. P.O.V party

* * *

A little while after I arrived France came up to me at the bar while I was talking to Liech.

"Bonjour mia chere" he said to liech and I was ready to pounce on him at any moment if

he tried anything "Guten tag " Liech said meekly "may I help you?" France

smiled oh no he had a plan "I actually need to talk to Hungary for one minute if you both

don't mind." I knew what he was thinking " not at all mr. France" Liech said looking

worriedly at me " It'll be alright Liech" I said reassuringly and she nodded, I got up and

walked away a little and spoke " Before you say anything I know what your thinking and

yes It is a genius idea." France looked at me in shock "you got to stop reading my

thoughts woman." he stated with a huff "I know I like making you pout!" I said in a

matter-o-factly tone.

!(^!*$*#& (*#( Time skip brought to you by ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" !&W(*^%#

I look down at my screen I had a camera set up in there already and now it was

America's turn we all had our bets on who he would choose by we I meant me Liech,

Japan, and France (just 'cause) "Alright dudes it's the hero's turn!" he reached into the

hat and pulled out a handkerchief with red, white and blue he opened it up and it was the

Union Jack coloration " yes in your faces pay up" i said quietly as they all gave me $10

"Dudes i think I got England" America stated, said nation sitting at a table in front of us

promptly did a spit take with his tea at Norway. Also as fait would have it Visa Versa

started playing (look up Visa Versa Usuk on youtube *o*) and America flushed red as he

was ushered to the closet and England was pale as a ghost and he was lead in right after.

We (me, liech, Japs, and france)all crowded around the screen I had and watched for a

couple minutes nothing happened and then with three minutes left America dove forward

on top of England and kissed him this was rich especially since England kissed back and it

turned into a full on french kiss with America straddling England *we all had a form of

nose bleed*

#$%^& *(!*#( (#&*( )* TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY USUK! #$%^&*(*&^%

America and England walked and slightly stumbled out of the closet both with with brigh

red blushes. Then I saw France lean towards me with the hat damn. I shut down the

screen and cameras and put the screen with Liech nobody not even Sweden can hack into

my system that's why I gave the screen to Liech. I reached my hand in and I felt

something soft like silk in some form of shape so I pulled it out I looked at it and my eyes

widened and I scowled.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER MUAHAHAHA AND IF YOU WANT A BOUNUS CHAPTER WITH AMERICA AND ENGLAND IN THE CLOSET THIS HAS TO REACH 20 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE! **

**ENGLAND: DO NOT REVIEW**

**Me:OHH SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENED REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!**

**America: go ahead and review you know you want to**

**England: WHAT!?**

**ME: SEE AMERICA APROVES! **


	6. Chapter 6 The Damn Top hat!

***crawls out from the thing they call school* I LIVE I'M SO SORRY! Any way **

**now the next chapter ya It's short PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! but first PLEASE**

** CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, USUK IS THE ****PAIRING! Alrighty then umm **

**disclaimer umm... SPAIN!**

**spain: HOLA! the chica here owns nothing but the plot kitten!**

**me: gracias here's a tomato!**

**spain: TOMATO!**

**Rated T-M**

* * *

Hungary's Pov

* * *

When I pulled out the soft silk article I didn't know what the expect, but when I saw what

it was I scowled.

_Romania's f*cking top hat._

* * *

3rd person POV

* * *

Romania was un aware about what Hungary got until England's mouth dropped, "umm

mate turn around." Romania's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head and his eyes

locked with Hungary's malicious ones and he looked down to the article she choose "My

top hat?!" Romania said in aww "Oh F*ck." he gulped 'why Hungary, why?' he thought as

he stood up "I got Romania." Hungary said blandly throwing the top hat back too

said country, 'why the hell did I get him!' Hungary thought hotly."No dilly dallying into the

closet!" France said shoeing them in."Honhonhon Have fun you two!" they both scowled

and said " CAN IT FRANCE!" and the door slammed shut, "what's that beeping sound?"

Romania looked around to see Hungary doing something with her phone barely

distinctable in the darkness. "setting an alarm so it rings when we have six minutes left."

Romania shook his head but remembered that they couldn't see each other "ok." They sat

across from each other engulfed in darkness and silence leaning against the walls in the

small room "So-" romania was cut off " Don't talk." Hungary spat in anger, she can hold a

grudge '_OHMYGODOHMYGOD WHAT DO I DO?'_ Romania thought nervously _' my crush is _

_in the same very small area with me for seven minutes!' _Hungary sat opposite of Romania

wondering about what he is thinking about, for Romania was a very talkative person...

most of the time. Then Romania thought of something "fine I wont talk I'll express what I

want to say." he said simply "knock yourself out I cant see yo-MMHHMM!" Romania

jumped on top of Hungary connecting there lips just as fast, Hungary froze the kiss was

warm and electrifying and with out thinking she kissed back, thoughts and questions rocketing

through both of there minds at the speed of light that neither noticed when Hungary

slipped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair,

(Hungary bold, Romania is italics)

'_**I HATE HIM BUT why does this kiss feel so great?'** 'she says she hates me were _

_sworn enemies but this feels so right!' '**I think I'm falling in love'** 'I know I'm in love ' _

both enemies to the other but there hearts seemingly one, what to do? they were yet to

understand.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

A small alarm sounded from inside Hungary's pocket, hungary gasped and pushed off

Romania digging into her pocket and pulling out the electronic "VERDAMNIT how do we

explain. This!?" Hungary whispered to Romania both were panting and sweaty "have an

idea you have to hit me make it look like I did something that insulted you." Hungary

paused "good idea you did paint the Romanian flag on my wing and you insult me daily

umm start laughing like you said something funny but I might break your nose." Romania

gulped and flinched "ok I'll do it," he breathed in and started laughing like a mad man

and Hungary shouted/grunted in "anger" "YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD!" and with that Hungary

swung her fist with a sickening crack against Romania's nose " ALRIGHT TIMES UP!"

America said hastily pulling a seemingly furious Hungary away from a dazed and bleeding

Romania. "Oh bloody hell Romania, really?!" England said exasperatedly as he hoisted the

dizzy Romanian up in bridal style and carried him to his seat but on his way back Romania

managed to say one thing before blacking out " Soooo worth it England, you shoulda

seen her ...face-". Liechtenstein stood to quickly quell her friend and fellow yaoier (mah

word) from causing more destruction "SHH Hungary it's ok he was joking, probably!"

Liechtenstein said hastily grabbing both Hungary's fists and pulling them down, Hungary's

breathing mellowed "yeah joking." Hungary sat down grabbed prussia's beer and downed

it, " HEY zat vas mein SO NOT AWESOME." Prussia said angrily " It was that or hit you

with a frying pan, be lucky I didn't choose the latter." she said blankly "ok." prussia said

backing away slightly. The rest of the night was a blur up until the point Hungary got

home to see Liechtenstein sitting on her couch looking at her expectantly,

"Spill it Hungary."

* * *

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**ME: ROMANO DONT MAKE ME GET SPAIN!**

**Roma: NO NOT THE TOMATO BASTARD!**

**Me: yes *smirk* anyway PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE TO GOD! *GETS DOWN ON KNEES DRAMATICALLY* PLEASE!**

**england: A least they dont know anything about what happened.**

**me: actually Iggy-chan Im giving dem one more chance this story reaches 20 reviews intime for the next update your little closet fun time secret is reviled!**

**England: your a damn sadist you do realize this don't you?**

**me: YUP! review please, *throws cookies to loyal reviewers* **

**CIAO UNTIL NEXT TIME!,**

**Elizabeta H. Austria.**


	7. Chapter 7 BONUS CHAPTER USUK!

**THIS STORY IS NOW AT 20 REVIEWS YOU KNOW WHAT THAT **

**MEANS!**

**England: NOOOOOO!**

**ME: YESSSSSSSSS!**

**Hungary: BONUS CHAPTER IN THE CLOSET WITH AMERICA AND **

**ENGAND! WRITER-CHAN OWNS NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

The door closed darkness engulfed them "what now Iggy?" England scowled at

the nickname "Dont call me that and we wait for it to be over i guess." they had

a crush on each other but refused to say it aloud and for what seemed like a

century America new he couldn't wait to tell England any more so in a spur of

the moment decision he pounced on his crush "GAH ALF-MMHH!" England's

shout was muffled as America's lips pressed against England's in wanting and

need and he pulled away they said something at the same time that surprised

them both "I Love you!" England gasped "you love me back?" America nodded

feverishly " YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES IM CRAZY ABOUT YOU!" America

confirmed "Shut up and kiss me you git!" England said and america brought

down his head to kiss England and there lips met. America slid his tongue

across England's lower lip and England let his tongue come in as they explored

each others mouths only breaking for air. England's shirt was unbuttoned and

America's pants were unzipped, England wrapped his legs around america's

waist and tangled his fingers into America's sandy blond hair. They broke away

from the kiss and America started on England's neck "a-alfred!" England panted

america trailed kisses, licks, nips, and sucks up and down England's neck,

hands traveling to his waist and trying to undo the brits button and zipper "E-

England you taste*pant* amazing!" consuming the brits mouth in another

spectacular kiss, then England pushed him back "what?" America said confused

"We shouldn't*pant* not here," then England went forward catching america's

lips once more "some other time, be patient," america pouted "ok Iggy for

you." they only managed to button up there shirts and pants before the closet

was opened by a bubbly frenchman, "Ohonhonhon Angletter Amerique got a

zittle carried away I zee." England twitched and Punched the frenchman in the

jaw sending him into Canada, "nice Iggs!" America chuckled there faces still

flushed at the same time. France was quick to recover and made his way to

Hungary, " Oh god." England said for he knew what she would take out of the

huge top hat and it would be very bad for Romania.

* * *

**There's your bonus chapter my loves for more UsUk go to my story **

**Animal!(song fic)**

**England: wait *reads story* you sadistic little git why do you do this to **

**me!?**

**me: 'cause I love you! **

**england: doesn't feel like it**

**Hungary: REVIEW PLEASE * also reads story and gets a nose bleed* **

**holy crap.**


	8. Chapter 8 Of Necklaces and Betas

**Hello, and welcome to my weird fanfiction once again- RomaHung WOOP!  
Romania: NO!  
Me: *Evil fangirl look* Yes~!  
Romania: NOOOOOO!  
Me: Yes!  
Romania: I hate you!  
Me: *Lengthy sarcasm* I love you too! *Sibling love*  
Hungary: Read and Review before WW3 breaks out... or before all fangirl-shipping-war-hell breaks loose... Or before all of fem Greece's cats (yes, you too Bob) don't get any more salty tuna from Japan...**

**Beta'd by Lyra the Writer 'cause not all the crackyness in this chapter is mine, I now have a partner in crime! I'm sorry if the paragraphs are crazy my computer does this to me and I dono why so Enjoy!**

* * *

"W-What do you mean Liech?" Hungary questioned nervously, palms sweating as if she had been caught reading smutty doujinshi.  
"You know...the usual..." Liechtenstein replied in a wispy girly whisper.  
"What's up?! How have you been, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THAT CLOSET?"  
Hungary panicked. "Umm- uhh... Well... OH I FORGOT SOMETHING IN MY CAR!" Hungary turned to bolt back out the door.  
"Nope, Lizzy; it can wait." Hungary heard two boulders smashing against each other- no, wait!  
"Of course, Ukraine is here,", Hungary thought. "Ugh fine I'll talk!" She finally gave in. Hungary knew she was dealing with two of the most stubborn nations in all of Europe.  
"YAY!" they both cheered as Hungary sat down and Ukraine plopped down to the right of Hungary after she closed the door, bounciness heard all around the place. "Well...what happened with you and Romania?" Liech giggled excitedly, Hungary's eyes widened.  
"w' k's'd." Hungary mumbled into her hands, and blushed.  
"What!?" her best friends questioned, feeling like they understood, but weren't quite sure.  
" WE KISSED! OK?!" Hungary blabbed in an outburst larger than Ukraine's coconuts.  
Flopping back with a sigh, her friends exclaimed," WHAT!"  
They screamed,"OMG IS HE A GOOD KISSER?" "DID HE BITE YOU?" " HOW DEEP WAS IT?" "WAS IT JUST A KISS?" "DID YOU LIKE IT?"  
"SHUT UP!" Hungary screamed. And her friends' cascading streams of questions ceased like a sudden fierce drought occurred. And Hungary breathed- inhaled and exhaled in and out deeply, and began. " Yes, no, I'm not sure, yes, and I think... I dunno!"  
Ukraine and Liech shared a look, nodded, and smiled " EEK OH MY GOD!" they screamed. "IT'S LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET!" Liech squealed, "OMG SO UNEXPECTED AND NOBODY CAN KNOW!"  
Ukraine swooned,"IT'S SO ROMANTIC!"  
Liech paused- and had a look of realization.

" I KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT!" she screamed.

"What?" Hungary and Ukraine questioned.

"IT'S LIKE... A HIDDEN AND UNEXPECTED ROMANCE!" Liech's eyes were burning bright. Hungary twitched.

" VERDAMMT!" Hungary screamed in German.

* * *

Romania's Story... Or POV...

* * *

"OWW MAH HEAD!" Romania groaned as he sat up,

"Romania! What happened in that closet that almost got you killed?" England growled, placing a wet cloth on the Romanian's forehead, which was stitched with 800 stitches. (COUGHexaggerationCOUGH)

"WOAH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Romania was scared shitless.  
England rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" Ugh. Someone had to drag your sorry- passed- out- arse home!" England retorted.

"Oh haha! Ya... Well, you really want to know?" Romania questioned.

"Yes, I do." England replied,

eyes shining bright green like Hungary during a serious fanfic moment.

Romania glanced around."Nobody else is here right?"

"Not unless you have a butler."

Romania took a deep breath before breaking the news. "Hungary and I kissed."

England's eyes widened with surprise. Hungary?"Whot. The. Fruk."

Romania chuckled. "Ya, and we tried to hide it by making her punch me."

England shook him hard. "Well you did a good job of it you git!" Then he paused. "So there's a chance that your childhood crush that you shared a first kiss with likes you back."

Romania shook his head "I think so, Artie."

England scowled. " Don't call me that,, wanker!"

Romania chuckled "Ok, ok so only your American love Alfred can call you nicknames?"

"YES!" England shouted, then groaned when he realized what he had said. "TELL NO ONE!"

Romania laughed in response. "Ditto with me and Hungary."

England sighed in relief. "Deal." Then the dudes did their secret-magic-hand- Harlem-shake.

The next day in the world conference,...(Hungary's POV)

A new day, a new meeting in...Romania...FFFUUUUCCCKKK!

"Are your nervous ?" Liech questioned me with a giggle.

"Tell no-one Liech, you too Ukraine." I begged, with a pleading tone and down on my knees. They looked at each other and nodded.

" OKAY!" I breathed out. "Thank you." and we walked into the room. "S'up Hungary. Do you like my BEAUTIFUL country?" Romania asked with a smile...like a devious one.

"No." I said my eyes narrowing.

"Aww, but yours is worse than mine; how could you not like it?" He said, with feigned innocence.

"I'll cut your throat." I mono-toned- and everyone else shivered- cold sweat dropped as the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees- even Russia and Belarus got the cold, icy shock of it all.

"O-okay LETS GET STARTED! " he shivered, trying to avoid my icy stare with precision.

"Umm, America, you're first."America stopped his trance and smiled a HUGE grin the size of the Rockies Mountains. " OKAY DUDES!" And he stood up. " So my idea stop Global Warming IS TOTALLY GONNA WORK! FIRST WE NEED TO GENETICALLY ENGINEER A SUPERHER-." And cue-ing my tuning out, my gaze wondered lazily around the room and then I saw Romania. He was staring. Right. At. ME. WHAT THE HELL?

'What?' I mouthed to him, and he replied, 'I am soooo bored!'

And my eyes narrowed, and I then mouthed 'Why are you staring at me?'

And he took a quick glance to make sure nobody saw talking "talking" so to speak, and he began, 'Because I can.'

I then scowled. 'Well STOP!' I mouthed, and emphasized "Stop."

He then snickered.

"AMERICA SIT DOWN THAT'S A STUPID IDEA!" England yelled. And my attention was brought back to a defeated America plopping in his seat, and England took a deep breath. " Who's next Romania?" He questioned, and Romania's head snapped towards him. "Ummm," he looked down.

" Uh, Hungary." He slouched.

" You upset that I broke your nose, still? " He scowled, and lightly touched his nose, and winced. "Yes, actually."

And I grinned. "Too bad!" And I skipped to the podium and started my presentation.

Magic time skip by Random Toria~~~~~

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*。*。・゜゜・。。*・゜゜・。・゜゜・。*。・゜*

England got up. "One more announcement, please." He asked, and Germany stepped down from the podium.

"Of course, England." And the country came up to the podium.

"Yes, thank you. The annual ball this year will be in London, England. The theme is masquerade. You will

get letters in your mail boxes with more information after you read this "letter." If you

have any further questions, please contact me." And he left the podium, and as everyone left

the room, my yaoi senses were tingling.

"Yaoi." I whispered to Liech, and Japan, and they followed me. We then peeked into a separate room, and we could hear whispers, and saw

two people.

" What are you doing?" A giggle.

" I'm asking you something important!" The voices were very distinguished; England and America's.

"Whot is it America?" said the British country as he breathed in.

"Will you go with me to the ball?" and England giggled at the question- GIGGLED!

"Of course poppet!" We looked at each other and internally squealed when America kissed England smack on the

lips ((I feel bad for the Fruk fans...)).

"My god." I whispered as we all pulled away from the door before the other two countries left the room. I felt something in my pocket, I slipped into the bathroom and took out the small object. It was a necklace- a gold cross with an intricate design on the front-with four small diamonds on the points of it, and in the center was a sparkling emerald. On the back, it was a completely smooth surface... Except for an engraving that spelled out: "Tu ești lumina mea, viața mea, totul pentru mine, te iubesc - V. L." I couldn't make out what it said, or the language was, but there was a typed note attached it said:

"Show the engraving to no-one and always keep this on your person." I gently slipped the

note back into my pocket, and put on the necklace. It matched perfectly with my complexion.

As I walked out of the wash room, I whispered a small "Thank you."

I touched the necklace with a small smile and made my way to my car.

* * *

**How can I find out what it says?**

**Hungary: Who was it?**

**Me: Why was it there?**

**Romania: And why she wrote this, 'Cause that would be great!**

**Me and Hungary: SHUT UP ROMANIA!**

**Romania: What ever! Read and review!**


End file.
